Poussière d'étoiles
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Bon bah Mithy le retour! Cette ex oneshot est devenu un arc de 2 fics mah vous vous êtes pas demandés où était Heero pdt tout ce tps réponse dans la suite! 12 powa comme dirait ma Zorky lol!
1. Une étoile filante

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : angsty angst, sappy sap, amour caramel bonbons et chocolats, mystère, bref amouuur quand tu nous tiens ^^

**Rating** : PG 

**Avertissements** : une bonne dose de guimauve paske c agréable qd même. Brossez-vous bien les dents après ^_~

Couples : Heero et Duo si couple il y a ^^

Spoilers : ici aucun

**Dédicace spéciale : **@ tous les coeurs qui étaient solitaires hier, en espérant qu'ils ne le soient plus très bientôt. La saint val c'est hautement commercial ok mais ça peut filer le cafard. Voici ma maigre contribution, mon tout tit côté romantique na moi qui remonte à la surface ^^ (c'est tellement rare ^.^)

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

**Pitit**** mot : mouais encore une idée de fic lol mais chut ^_^**

**Résum : **Duo est devenu Preventer après avoir travaillé quelques années dans une entreprise de recyclage de pièces électroniques avec Hilde.****

Duo n'a pas vu Heero depuis l'affaire Mariemaia.

Il se languit de lui…

Alors il décide de prendre la décision qui fera changer sa vie.

Ou simplement changer d'avis ?

.

.

.

.

**Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étoile filante…**

.

.

.

**AC 204, bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell**

.

.

Le jeune homme connu autrefois sous le nom de « pilote 02 » ou «Shinigami » lisant attentivement le rapport de l'un de ses cadets.

Calmement.

Les longs doigts fins tournaient les pages tandis qu'il détaillait d'un œil approbateur les informations contenues dans le dossier, répondant au téléphone de temps en temps lorsqu'il sonnait.

Comme n'importe qui sur son lieu de travail en somme.

Observez-le attentivement.

……

Il est sous vos yeux.

Comment cela _non_ ?

Vous êtes sûrs que cet homme, là, 

aux longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une tresse parfaite…

Ce corps de félin recouvert d'un uniforme kaki élégamment ajusté à ses formes,

ce visage plus adulte mais toujours aussi doux,

cette bouche fine et ces magnifiques yeux violets, 

ces mèches autrefois ridicules et aujourd'hui artistiquement désordonnées…

Vous êtes _certains_ que vous ne le voyez pas?

Mais si, mais si.

Ah…

L'image n'est plus trouble,

vous le distinguez plus nettement.

Ce jeune homme n'est plus un adolescent, c'est pour cela que vous n'arriviez pas à le voir…

A présent vous l'avez en face de vous

tel qu'il est.

Mais est-ce vraiment lui ?

.

.

Le Duo Maxwell que vous avez connu n'est plus.

Le rire, même faux, avait quitté son visage et son cœur.

La lumière, même sombre, avait quitté son beau regard.

Ce petit bout d'homme si lumineux autrefois était aujourd'hui l'ombre de lui-même.

Voilà pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas vu :

vous n'arriviez pas à le reconnaître

Il était pourtant beau, magnifique même…

.

Il fait un temps splendide en ce jour

Le soleil caresse son visage et sa chevelure

à travers la vitre de son bureau.

Mais l'astre ne traverse pas

la douce opacité de son existence. 

Aux portes du printemps ce jour la Nature se trouvait

En hiver éternel, le cœur du jeune homme siégeait

.

.

Il y a tellement d'êtres malheureux dans cet univers qu'un visage triste, hélas, 

est un visage commun.

Même pour quelqu'un possédant la frimousse de Duo Maxwell.

Vous ne l'avez pas vu parce qu'il est devenu

quelconque.

Parce que l'œil, avant d'être interpellé par la beauté, 

est d'abord attiré par la lumière. 

.

.

A présent je sens que vous regardez…

au lieu de simplement voir.

Vous avez un aperçu de ce qu'est devenu Duo Maxwell

après le départ de…

Heero Yuy

.

.

Oh bien sûr ce manque ne s'est pas manifesté d'un seul coup, et les sentiments éprouvés n'étaient pas les mêmes entre l'affaire Mariemaia et maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui…

.

.

Aujourd'hui Duo en avait assez de ne vivre que la nuit.

La nuit était le moment où le visage du jeune homme revêtait un véritable bonheur.

La nuit était le moment où il se trouvait avec un Heero de dix-sept ans lui murmurant qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui manque…

Seulement aujourd'hui Duo en avait vingt-quatre.

La nuit était le moment où Duo souriait, où les anciens cauchemars n'étaient plus, chassés par des rêves d'amour 

et de soldat en spandex.

Le matin, comme tous les autres jours, en revanche…

Le matin était un cauchemar.

Le matin il était seul dans son cœur,

seul avec lui-même.

Le matin, sur son lieu de travail, bien qu'entour

il se sentait isolé 

Toujours.

Même si on dit que l'habitude est une seconde nature

et que l'homme par définition doit mourir seul,

cela ne signifie pas que l'on doive aimer cette nature

Ni aimer avoir mal…

.

.

Duo repensa à toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues,

plus particulièrement à Sœur Hélène et au Père Maxwell

qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour qu'il continue à vivre…

Mais leur protégé ne vivait pas, non

Il survivait.

Ou plutôt était un mort-vivant

Il trahissait leur mémoire…

.

.

Cela faisait sept années que Duo vivait ainsi, à ne pas regarder la réalité en face,

à ne plus croiser son reflet dans la glace.

Il devait cesser de vivre dans ses souvenirs, dans ses rêves, où ils risquaient de le détruire…

plus qu'il ne l'était.

Il avait déjà piétiné malgré lui la mémoire de ceux qu'il aimait, il allait arrêter à présent.

Alors en se réveillant ce matin, 

lendemain de la fête de l'amour,

il fit le serment de mettre un terme à sa douleur.

.

.

Il décida d'avouer réellement ses sentiments à un homme qui ne savait même pas qu'il les éprouvait,

s'en moquait peut-être totalement et surtout…

peut-être déjà mort.

Il convint de tout écrire 

tout son mal,

tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur,

_parler enfin pour ne plus souffrir…_

_parler en silence, caresser le papier qui ne serait jamais lu_

_pour le cadenasser et enfin recommencer à vivre…_

…ou commencer tout court.

Enfermer ses mots en dehors de lui-même.

Pour être libre.

.

.

Il posa le rapport sur le côté, sortit un stylo et un bloc-notes du tiroir de son bureau, en arracha une feuille blanche et se mit à écrire :

.

.

.

**_Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étoile filante…_**

.

.

Nos vies ne se sont pas arrêtées à notre rencontre

Pourtant ça aurait pu : j'ai tiré sur toi

J'ai touché des parties de ton corps

_De mes balles_

Ton regard vide avait atteint mon esprit

_Pas encore mon cœur_

Non le cœur… ce fut plus tard

La première fois que je t'ai sauv

_Je t'ai aim_

Mais je n'étais pas amoureux

.

Le reste, entre nous, n'était que combat, mort, destruction

Violences

_Bonjours_

Vies sauvées

_Au revoirs_

Vies gâchées

_Adieu ?_

On n'a fait que se croiser

Innocence aux yeux d'un monde cruel, certes…

_Disparu ?_

… mais le notre

.

Pourquoi j'éprouve pour toi ?

Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir autre chose que de la répulsion ?

_Un soldat parfait._

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?

_Un monstre?_

Je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment.

Tu es beau, certes, mais je ne connais pas ton intérieur

Je t'aime sans te connaître

C'est beau hein ?

_C'est ridicule…_

c'est une dragée sucrée au cœur de fruit sec

C'est une illusion et quand elle disparaît qu'y a-t-il ?

_Toi._

Oui ridicule… mais le ridicule ne tue pas, non ?

Les illusions font mal à l'âme

Mais confortent mon cœur

Dans mon esprit nous sommes ensemble et heureux

Dans mon jardin secret tu n'es ni une fleur

Ni un jardinier

Non, juste le propriétaire de l'exploitation

Dans mon cœur je t'appartiens.

.

J'aime l'extérieur d'une maison sans en connaître les pièces

Je brûle de visiter ton intérieur

Je brûle de te connaître

Je brûle de t'aimer… vraiment

Je brûle

Je suis l'enfer

Je vie l'enfer

Aimer fait mal

Je l'ai toujours su

Savoir ne soulage en rien

Savoir ne fait pas un savant

Savoir peut rendre fou

Je sais que j'ai mal

Génial

.

J'écris ces mots que tu ne trouveras jamais

Parce qu'à un moment il faut grandir

Il faut cesser d'écouter ses rêves

Surtout s'ils ont des allures de sirènes

Au cœur de chimère

Nous sommes le 15 février AC 204 et après cette date

Je cesserai définitivement de penser à toi comme à un amour

Je te chasserai de ma tête

De mon corps

De mon cœur

Tu n'y auras plus ta place

Je cesserai d'être l'homme rêvant d'attraper une étoile filante

.

.

                                            DM 15 Février AC 204

.

.

.

Pas de soupirs entre les strophes et aucune larme versée.

Il n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Duo relut ses écrits et haussa un sourcil perplexe : il se trouvait pathétique.

Toutefois les pensées n'avaient pas pour but d'être dignes de Verlaine…

Il avait couché son âme sur papier comme il rêvait de poser son corps sur celui de Heero

Sa bouche sur la sienne,

Ses mots au creux de son oreille

Ses mains dans ses cheveux…

Son cœur entre ses mains

C'était drôle comme noms et date apposés ainsi pouvait faire penser à un

Epitaphe…

.

.

.

Un appel.

Une urgence.

Duo quitta son bureau comme un ouragan, omettant de ranger 

ses rêves

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau quelques heures plus tard, le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell était fourbu.

L'opération, bien que courte, avait mobilisé toute ses qualités de soldat.

Un groupe terroriste menaçait de faire exploser un des buildings de la Winner Corp, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne réussissent pas à évacuer le personnel et mettre hors d'état de nuire les bombes et les artificiers. 

Il n'avait qu'une envie : terminer son rapport et rentrer chez lui pour dormir.

Pour rêver.

L'espace d'un moment il avait oublié sa résolution de ne plus vivre qu'à travers ses songes…

Finalement rentrer chez soi n'était pas une si bonne idée…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau… et à ce moment il remarqua deux choses :

.

- il avait laissé sa prose sur son bureau

- il faisait nuit et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

.

.

L'ex Shinigami n'avait vraiment plus rien d'un dieu et était bien indifférent au temps qui passait…

.

.

Duo prit la serviette qui se trouvait posée non loin de son bureau et allait glissé la feuille dans un compartiment…

Jamais il n'eut l'occasion de le faire.

Le jeune homme entra dans une rage folle.

.

Quelqu'un avait osé écrire sur la feuille.

Quelqu'un 

avait 

osé.

Non content de faire mumuse une seule fois, le petit plaisantin s'était amusé à raconter sa vie, à commenter chacune de ses lignes.

Plus personne ne respectait rien ?

Duo n'était pas le plus respectueux des hommes mais au moins il respectait les espoirs 

la douleur…

l'être humain.

Celui qui s'était plut à entrer dans son bureau pour faire ça 

allait

payer.

Une lueur meurtrière s'était allumée dans le regard d'un Duo redevenu Shinigami pour la première fois en sept années.

Tout son corps se tendit

Il hurla

comme un animal blessé avant de jeter sa serviette de toute ses forces contre le mur.

Un mouvement de rage pure.

.

Une personne avait passé sa tête et une petite queue de cheval noire à travers la porte du bureau restée ouverte…

mais les yeux que le Shinigami posèrent sur elle furent si haineux…

Wufei Chang repartit sans demander son reste, priant que la bâtisse survive à la colère, au réveil d'un dieu…

.

.

Duo décida de se raisonner. S'il continuait à hurler il ne ferait que se couvrir de ridicule, faisant plaisir à son petit farceur.

Entrant dans son jeu.

Non.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'auteur de cette blague avec intelligence et calme.

Comme s'il effectuait une mission.

Une de plus.

Il n'avait que ça à faire.

Une petite voix lui soufflait que, n'ayant aucune vie privée, quelque part oui, _il n'avait que ça à faire_.

Hélas…

Hmph.

.

.

Il observa d'abord les indices qu'il avait…

Le plus important étant la feuille en elle-même…

.

.

Il lut alors les mots sous les siens

Et se figea.

Ses cheveux se seraient hérissés s'ils n'étaient pas attachés

et si longs…

Une sueur glacée coula le long de sa nuque pour se ficher sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Il avait froid,

il avait chaud…

Celui qui avait fait ça était un pur salaud

et avait un talent certain

Un faussaire…

A moins que…

Non…

Non.

Ecriture rectiligne, carrée, agréable sans être extraordinaire

Parfaite.

Trop.

Parfaite

Duo pâlit à mesure que les mots se lièrent pour former des phrases que son esprit avait du mal à comprendre,

Ou ne comprenait que trop…

.

.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étoile filante…

**J'ai mis du temps à définir mon point de chute**

.

.

.

Nos vies ne se sont pas arrêtées à notre rencontre

**Je te l'accorde**

Pourtant ça aurait pu : j'ai tiré sur toi

**Tu m'as fait mal à vouloir me sauver**

J'ai touché des parties de ton corps

**Tu ne m'as pas touché ce jour-là. Tes balles l'ont fait.**

De mes balles

**Hn.**

Ton regard vide avait atteint mon esprit

**Ton sourire avait atteint le mien.**

Pas encore mon cœur

**Je n'avais plus de cœur : tu l'as reconstruit**

Non le cœur… ce fut plus tard

**Je suis d'accord**

La première fois que je t'ai sauv

Je t'ai aim

**Je t'ai aimé après**

Mais je n'étais pas amoureux

**Moi non plus. Ce sentiment n'avait pas sa place dans nos semblant de vie.**

.

.

Le reste, entre nous, n'était que combat, mort, destruction

**Nos vies, rien à changer, si c'était à refaire nous ferions la même chose…**

Violences

**… pour la mission**

Bonjours

**Pour la paix**

Vies sauvées

**Si peu**

Au revoirs

**Tu m'as manqu**

Vies gâchées

**Tellement**

Adieu ?

**A toi de voir**

On n'a fait que se croiser

**Hn**

Innocence aux yeux d'un monde cruel

**Cruauté au regard d'enfant et aux mains d'assassins**

Disparu ?

**Besoin de m'oublier**

Mais le notre

**A l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui est-ce encore notre monde ?**

.

.

Pourquoi j'éprouve pour toi ?

**Je n'ai pas la réponse**

Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir autre chose que de la répulsion ?

**Je n'ai pas la réponse**

Un soldat parfait.

**Tu m'as donné ce nom. Tu m'as fait naître.**

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?

**Je ne me suis jamais posé la question**

Un monstre.

**Oui, c'est ce qu'on a fait de moi**

Je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment.

**C'est vrai**

Tu es beau, certes, mais je ne connais pas ton intérieur

**C'est tellement vrai…**

Je t'aime sans te connaître

**Ce n'est pas logique**

C'est beau hein ?

**C'est un miracle**

C'est ridicule…

**Je te l'accorde**

c'est une dragée sucrée au cœur de fruit sec

**je n'en ai jamais mangé. Tu me ferais goûter ?**

C'est une illusion et quand elle disparaît qu'y a-t-il ?

**Moi**

Toi.

**Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses**

Oui ridicule… mais le ridicule ne tue pas, non ?

**Ce que j'éprouve ne me tue pas, non.**

**Ce que j'éprouve fait mal parce que je vis.**

Les illusions font mal à l'âme

**Je n'ai pas d'âme**

Mais confortent mon cœur

**Je n'ai pas d'illusions**

Dans mon esprit nous sommes ensemble et heureux

**Dans mon cœur tu m'aimes et tu me pardonnes d'être ce que je suis**

Dans mon jardin secret tu n'es ni une fleur

**Je n'ai pas de jardin**

Ni un jardinier

**Je ne saurai faire pousser une fleur**

Non, juste le propriétaire de l'exploitation

**Je n'ai jamais rien possédé, même pas moi-même**

Dans mon cœur je t'appartiens.

**Dans mon esprit tu es avec moi**

**Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur puisque tu le possèdes**

**Je ne suis pas empathe**

.

.

J'aime l'extérieur d'une maison sans en connaître les pièces

**Je n'ai jamais eu de chez-moi**

Je brûle de visiter ton intérieur

**J'ai peur que tu entres en moi-même**

Je brûle de te connaître

**Si tu me connais vraiment, tu vas fuir**

Je brûle de t'aimer… vraiment

**J'aimerais que tu m'aimes**

Je brûle

**Je me glace**

Je suis l'enfer

**Je suis la neige éternelle**

Je vie l'enfer

**Je suis mort de t'avoir fait mal**

Aimer fait mal

**Ne plus t'avoir vu fait mal**

Je l'ai toujours su

**Pas moi**

Savoir ne soulage en rien

**Savoir est une étape pour comprendre**

Savoir ne fait pas un savant

**Savoir m'a permis de te comprendre**

Savoir peut rendre fou

**Savoir m'a permis de comprendre que tu m'aimes**

Je sais que j'ai mal

**Lire ces écrits m'apprend que tu souffres**

Génial

**Oui « génial » car je ne suis pas le seul**

**L'amour est égoïste dit-on**

**Et je t'aime**

.

.

J'écris ces mots que tu ne trouveras jamais

**Trop tard**

Parce qu'il faut cesser d'écouter ses rêves

**Avant toi des rêves, je n'en avais jamais eus**

Surtout s'ils ont des allures de sirènes

**Avec tes longs cheveux la sirène c'est toi.**

**Alors je ne dois pas t'écouter, ni te laisser abandonner tes rêves**

**Tu es ton propre ennemi**

**Tout comme j'ai été le mien**

Au cœur de chimère

**J'existe, Duo**

Nous sommes le 15 février AC 204 et après cette date

**Si tu veux de moi**

Je cesserai définitivement de penser à toi comme à un amour

**J'existe à peine. Si tu cesses de penser à moi, je meurs**

Je te chasserai de ma tête

**Je le mériterais**

De mon corps

**Je n'y suis pas encore**

De mon cœur

**Si tu me chasses de ton cœur, rends-moi le mien s'il te plaît**

**Que je meurs en être humain**

Tu n'y auras plus ta place

**Rends-moi mon coeur**

Je cesserai d'être l'homme rêvant d'attraper une étoile filante

**J'ai mis du temps à trouver mon point de chute**

**Je suis tombé pour toi**

**La gravité a du bon**

**Si tu veux encore de moi**

**L'étoile peut se poser au creux de ta main**

**Seul toi peut lui donner sa lumière**

**Fais-moi vivre Duo**

**Je t'aime…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duo murmura un je t'aime à sa feuille, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, froissant le papier entre ses doigts sous la force de l'émotion.

Que ce fut vraiment lui ou un plaisantin peu importait :

Duo ne savait plus rien… il se croyait enfermé, prisonnier de ses rêveries… et n'avait qu'une envie…

Ne pas se réveiller

Ne _jamais_ se réveiller

Mourir dans son sommeil…

Une litanie de je t'aime s'échappa de ses lèvres, 

je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

.

.

De tremblements en longs sanglots silencieux, déchirants, Duo, le visage enfoui entre les mains, les larmes sur ses rêves, ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte restée ouverte était refermée avec douceur…,

.

.

- Je t'aime…

.

… que des pas feutrés se dirigeaient vers lui,

.

- Je t'aime…

.

et que des bras forts entouraient sa taille par derrière.

.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime… mon dieu Heero… je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi…

.

Une voix plus grave, plus veloutée, différente tout en étant douloureusement familière avait prononcé ces mots à l'oreille d'un homme rêvant d'amour mais n'en ayant eu, gardé que trop peu…

Le sursaut de Duo fut si violent qu'il crut mourir sur place.

Un cri étranglé, tortur

Il se crut dans son illusion,

Dans son rêve ô combien douloureux, où Heero possédait son cœur.

Mais le dit organe battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa propre poitrine pour que ce qu'il lui arrive ne soit qu'une illusion.

Non ?

.

.

Les larmes de Duo redoublèrent et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur une tempe douce et humide.

Si les dîtes lèvres avaient atteint une bouche entrouverte, la bouche aurait goûté un baiser à la saveur de sel.

Délicat hors-d'œuvre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

.

.

Duo était sans forces, terriblement secoué, choqué.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, répéter inlassablement, c'était les dernières paroles que Heero avait écrites, les mêmes qu'il avait dans sa tête,

dans son corps,

dans son cœur.

Il était devenu fou

et il continuait à chuchoter les mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute… 

les mots qu'il avait pensés, rêvés… 

et à présent écrits.

.

- Je t'aime…

- Chuuut, calme-toi, chuut

- Je t'aime…

- Je sais, je sais calme-toi Duo, là je suis là, je t'aime aussi…

.

.

Duo était si près d'abandonner ses rêves…

Comment auriez-vous réagi si vous étiez à deux doigts de lâcher tout espoir ?

Si vous vous étiez préparé psychologiquement à tout laisser, cœur, âme derrière vous ?

Duo crut simplement devenir fou.

Fou d'amour.

Mais s'il était avec Heero… alors il aimait sa folie…

à la folie.

.

.

Heero se contenta de bercer son compagnon, lequel se trouvait toujours dos à lui, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se transforment en légers tressautements, 

Que la respiration entrecoupée se fasse plus régulière,

Que le rythme cardiaque perde de son affolement.

Calme…

Les explications viendraient en temps et en heure.

Ils avaient le temps de se reconnaître.

.

.

Duo s'écroula de fatigue, KO debout sur le japonais, mais il n'en avait cure, persuadé qu'il était enfermé 

dans son monde intérieur,

que si dans sa tête Heero le serrait contre lui, 

dans la réalité il était contre un mur, 

se demandant à quel moment il avait pris appui quelque part.

Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de son environnement.

.

.

Plus tard il se réveillera et pour la première fois, la réalité sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus belle que le plus doux de ses songes.

.

.

Vous voyez ce jeune homme qui sourit comme un enfant dans son sommeil ?

Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

Normal vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

Vous n'aviez jamais vu Duo Maxwell heureux.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis enchanté de faire sa connaissance.

Et moi vous vous demandez qui je suis hein?

Vous ne l'avez pas deviné depuis le temps ?

Je suis le destin.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Quatre *chantant* : caramelllllllllllllllllls bonbons et chocolatsssssssss**

**Mithy *grrrrrrrr* : mah quoi ? je ne suis pas malade, nan je fais du kawaii j'ai le droit nan ?**

**Quatre : m'attends tu nous tortures toujours, tu nous fais des fins à la wannaguen et là c'est le cirque Pinder ! t'ain j'aurais dû amener Trowa !!!!!!**

**Mithy *grrrrrrrr* : attends ya du angst quand même !**

**Heero *mdr* yen a des je t'aime dans ta fic tu t'es prise pour Eduardo ? Je t'aime le lundi.. je t'aime le mardi…**

**Mithy *grrrrrrrrrr* : de koi tu te plains ? **

**Heero *ki sourit et oui hier ct la saint val et il y a eu droit * : mah de rien ! Tu te ramollis ma Mithy ^^**

**Mithy *ôO* : c toi qui me dis ça Heechou ? Toi ki me connais bien ?**

**Heero : chuut moins fort, il dort le Duo-chan**

**Mithy : je ne me ramollis pas ! J'aime les histoires romantiques * *_________* ***

**Heero et Quatre *l'air qui dit c'est cela oui* : tu aimes les mégas tortures, les quêtes, les trucs prises de gueule… en tous cas merci d'avoir fait une trêve avec nous, pour une fois on n'en sort pas avec un bras en moins ^__^.**

**Mithy :mah c normal, ya de l'amour dans l'airrrrr**

**Heero et Quatre *vont chercher une chemise Gucci blanche qui s'attache dans le dos pour Mithy* : mouais on va la camisoler, elle est pas bien l !**


	2. Une étoile au coeur d'homme

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : action, angst un peu, amour sans être trop sap, un peu de réflexion, bref je suis redevenue la chiante moi-même ^^ 

**Rating** : PG 13

**Avertissements** : préquelle de « Amoureux…. » Rah je vais rechanger le titre ^^ . Se passe dc juste avant les retrouvailles.

Couple : Heero et Duo.

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

**Pitit**** mot : mouais… j'avais verrouillé l'histoire, fait en sorte que ça soit & RESTE un oneshot… et NAN bien sûr!**

**Mithy *tendant un doigt tremblant* : c'est TOI !!!!! C'EST TA FAUTE ZORCA ! Si on n'en avait pas parlé au tel… si j'avais pas sorti cette phrase débile : « On ne sait pas où était Heero… » Si tu ne m'avais pas dit : « Mithy,     **

**l'histoire s'auto suffit mais ça ne va pas TE suffire »… grrrr… POURQUOI M'AS TU LAISSE PARLER?**

**Attention, séquence émotion :**

**Mithy *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ballotté par les émotions tel une mouche dans la tempête tandis que Zorkinette explose d'un rire compatissant, armée de son baygon. Cette accusation est pathétique et lâche : instant dramatique raté ^^ »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Une étoile au cœur d'homme**

.

.

**.**

Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Celui dont vous connaissez le nom,

vous l'avez sur le bout de la langue,

oui… .

L'entité sans visage qui se rappelle à vous 

chaque fois qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ?

En bien ou en mal.

Ca ne vous dit toujours rien ?

Mais oui !

C'est moi…

le Destin.

Vous vous rappelez maintenant?

Dernièrement j'ai fait une « bonne » action :

j'ai permis à Heero et Duo de se retrouver.

Rah content sur ce coup-l !

Après la solitude de l'ex Shinigami et l'errance de l'ex soldat parfait…

…..

Parlant de ce dernier,

vous savez qu'il a mis beaucoup de temps à trouver son point de chute ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, il le dit lui-même…

Je ne vous apprend rien.

Bon.

Faut dire qu'après tant d'années, à sa place j'aurais du mal aussi,

vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

……

Comment ça vous ne savez pas pourquoi? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

…..

Non ?

….

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Vraiment ?

….

Oh je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête !

Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte,

veuillez m'en excuser…

….

Je vais me rattraper.

J'ouvre une fenêtre sur la vie, l'esprit, le cœur, l'âme de Heero.

Je remonte le temps tel un fil d'Ariane et vous fait découvrir les actions du soldat parfait

de l'intérieur…

J'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage

servi par le maître de La Destinée

lui-même.

**.**

**.**

**Quartier Général des Preventers, la Terre**

**.**

**.**

**Pov de Heero**

**.**

**.**

Cent cinquante cinq agents dans ce complexe de mille cinq cent mètres carrés 100% blindé au gundanium.

Cinq entrées dont deux secrètes.

Quatre sorties officielles, deux sorties de secours et une dérobée.

Huit escaliers, quatre ascenseurs dont un privé et un secret.

Cinq étages officiels et un étage officieux, invisible de l'extérieur, connu par les plus gradés,

QG dans le QG réservé à l'élite, aux missions relevant du « secret d'état ».

Le tout surveillé des sept tours de contrôle via deux cent cinquante-huit caméras numériques

et cent deux micros surpuissants,

sans oublier les cinquante quatre gardes, de l'entrée aux étages…

Hn.

On pouvait tout avoir sur internet.

On pouvait surtout hacker les dossiers personnels de Lady Une.

L'habitude est une seconde nature.

. 

.

Il m'a fallu trouver la faille

Un système de sécurité, si parfait fut-il

En avait forcément une,

comme une pièce avait un côté pile.

Comme le jour possédait la nuit.

Comme l'être humain détenait 

les défauts 

de ses qualit

Hn.

Le cinquième étage étant officieux, c'était là qu'il y aurait le moins de caméras.

S'il y en avait plus, les techniciens auraient posé des questions.

Logique.

Le moins de personne était au courant de ce stratagème,

le plus cette cellule de crise était performante.

L'architecte ne s'appelait pas Quatre Winner pour rien.

.

.

Winner avait été jusqu'à faire construire une cellule d'urgence placebo au Luxembourg :

officiellement les missions d'état étaient discutées dans ce complexe high-tech

afin de faire illusion.

Bien vu.

Mais si Quatre Winner n'avait rien perdu de son passé de 04,

je n'avais pas perdu mes compétences de 01.

04 avait commis une erreur : les informations divulguées étant confidentielles, 

c'était là qu'il n'y aurait. 

Aucun

Micro

Trop risqué.

La Lady Une dont je me rappelle, étant paranoïaque, elle n'aurait pas accepté que Winner ait un avantage

Et s'en serve.

Et s'il y avait des micros, il y aurait toujours une possibilit

Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser éventer des secrets d'état.

Ils préféraient donc s'exposer plus,

réduire la surveillance à des alarmes rudimentaires reliées entre elles aux bureaux des élus,

comptant sur un secret suffisamment bien gardé pour passer pour une simple rumeur parmi les internautes.

Quant aux éventualités de capture ou de représailles…

Hn.

Je n'étais pas à un risque près.

Go.

.

.

Entrer sans se faire remarquer

par la voie des airs.

N'être suspendu que par un câble invisible.

Indétectable.

N'être qu'une ombre qui vole…

sans chaleur corporelle, supprimée par un annihilateur thermique datant de l'opération météore.

_Ce sont dans les vieilles marmites que l'on fait la meilleure soupe._

Annihilateur…

Hn

Une ombre qui marche oui. Mais au corps bien humain.

_Au cœur, aussi._

Vérifier que la salle cachée soit vide grâce à un détecteur de mouvement,

désactiver les alarmes internes aux fenêtres quelques secondes,

le temps que j'entre…

Bien joué.

Les fenêtres avaient l'apparence murale, le toucher mural

mais la densité de verre traité.

Ceux qui étaient dans la pièce avaient une vue sur l'extérieur,

pouvaient voir s'ils étaient attaqués.

La fenêtre n'avait aucune ouverture.

L'oxygène contenu dans la pièce devait passer par ailleurs.

Hn.

Les alarmes étant désactivées, il me suffit de couper la « vitre »…

avec une mini faux thermique

Un micro sourire…

_les souvenirs n'étaient pas que douleur._

… puis je tranche.

Faire vite.

Etre précis.

Oter le morceau du mur fenêtre

coupé à taille humaine.

Ne 

surtout

pas 

le 

faire 

tomber.

Faire glisser le câble,

entrer.

Replacer le morceau de mur

son

exacte

place.

.

.

Passer le système de sécurité le plus perfectionné au monde

sans rien endommager,

sans victime.

Une première.

Temps écoul :

Huit secondes.

Ces précautions…

pour quelqu'un comme moi c'en est presque risible

J'ai été crée pour palier à toutes les éventualités

J'étais une machine de guerre

Je le suis encore

Je suis claustrophobe de ma propre existence.

Pourtant à l'intérieur la lumière filtre

Le temps est splendide.

.

.

Je suis dans la cellule et j'ai récupéré mon câble.

Si je prend l'ascenseur secret, on le saura

et tout sera fini avant d'avoir commencé.

J'inspire.

Expire.

Je lève la tête

L'air

est

la

clé.

Trouver la bouche d'aération.

L'ouvrir.

S'y faufiler

Se contorsionner.

Je ne mesure plus 1m56

_Hélas…._

Mais je peux toujours déboîter quelques membres

_Comme d'habitude ?_

Je pourrais les briser même

Pour accomplir ma mission

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

S'il faut souffrir pour être beau

Alors je dois être magnifique

Si 03 était là, je le lui aurais dit.

.

.

Replacer la grille doucement,

puis se traîner.

Les alarmes étant reliées entre elles aux bureaux de l'élite,

l'aération doit l'être aussi.

Il me suffit de suivre les voies et je pourrais tomber

sur mon objectif…

Les alarmes sont réactivées depuis bien longtemps.

J'observe qu'il n'y a pas de précipitations dans les gestes.

Aucun mouvement de panique

ou pas précipités.

Je n'ai rien perdu de mes réflexes, même si ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste des infiltrations.

.

.

Je glisse et à travers la bouche je vois le bureau de Une

Vide

Comme celui de Winner

Chang est dans son bureau, je ne vois que le haut de sa tête et ses mains

Il feuillette un rapport.

Il semble ne pas avoir beaucoup grandi.

Il se tend.

Il se sent observé.

Il a conservé ses réflexes de terroriste.

Bien.

Mais le temps qu'il lève la tête,

Je suis déjà parti

.

.

Trowa est au téléphone :

Ses cheveux sont plus courts

Lui par contre semble très grand.

Plus grand que moi.

Hn.

Mais bien que je sois content de voir mes anciens compagnons d'armes,

ce n'étaient pas _eux_ qui m'intéressaient aujourd'hui.

Non. 

.

.

Enfin j'arrive à destination.

Finalement je n'avais déboîté qu'une épaule et mes deux jambes,

je les replacerais tout à l'heure en silence.

Je savais qu'il travaillerait aujourd'hui,

j'avais vérifié son planning.

Je ne vois que ses mains, feuilletant un dossier,

décrochant le téléphone,

et ses cheveux.

Longs,

si longs…

Une natte nette et précise, comme dans mes souvenirs

et en même temps différente, plus étendue.

Il a grandi, vraiment.

.

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo était statique,

beaucoup 

trop

statique.

Il ne prenait pas une de ces boissons surchargées en caféine en consultant son dossier.

Il ne parlait avec personne, échangeant à peine quelques mots au téléphone

Ce n'était pas une conversation,

or Duo adorait discuter.

_Celui que je connaissais…_

De tout et de rien,

_même parler tout seul pour combler le silence…_

Et en dehors des deux sonneries

rien

Sa voix était la même et pourtant différente.

Plus grave.

Plus douce.

Plus posée.

Presque… résignée ?

Mais à quoi ?

A la défense de la paix ?

N'as-tu point trouver le bonheur, baka ?

Je pense l'avoir trouv

au bout de plusieurs années

même si je ne l'ai encore jamais vécu.

.

.

Duo…

Cela fait quatre années, deux mois, dix-sept jours, huit heures deux minutes…

Quatre années que tu me manques vraiment.

Sept années que j'ai pris conscience du vide,

_conscience qu'il me fallait m'éloigner…_

Dans quel but ?

Au début je n'en avais aucun.

Juste envie d'être loin, loin de tout…

Loin de moi-même, de ce qui avait constitué ma vie jusqu'alors.

Loin des armes.

Loin des morts.

Loin de toi.

J'ai fait ce que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'alors :

rien.

J'ai coupé les ponts avec J.

J'ai piraté les comptes bancaires de Oz

et me suis installé en Amérique,

pays censé symboliser la liberté,

pour observer les Hommes libres vivre.

Et je me suis senti en liberté moi aussi, simplement parce que je l'étais.

Libre de mes choix,

_même si mon passé me retenait encore…_

me retient toujours.

Des années plus tard j'ai compris que j'avais également choisi ce pays 

pour me rapprocher de tes origines,

de toi.

On peut être un soldat parfait 

un peu long à la détente…

Ton amitié me manquait.

.

.

Quand on est seul

sans mission,

sans but,

affranchi

on a le temps.

Le temps de comprendre la signification d'une amitié,

d'une présence.

Le temps d'être un adolescent et de laisser parler ses hormones.

Le temps de comprendre qu'on a le droit d'aimer

et surtout, d'être aimé.

_Même moi j'ai ce droit._

Le temps de comprendre que le sang ne s'efface jamais,

que la mort ne s'oublie pas….

que la vie continue.

_De belles phrases._

Répétées,

irréelles pour les terroristes que nous étions.

Irréelles pour les assassins que l'on a fait de nous, sous couvert d'une cause 

_si juste ._

Nous, les semeurs de terreur,

faisant notre propre révolution,

imposant une conception de la libert

que l'on nous avait imposée,

abolissant les privilèges

en étant nous-mêmes en esclavage.

En dépit du mal que nous avons fait

Que l'on nous a fait

Oui la vie continuait…

malgré tout.

.

.

Il y a trois ans je suis allé sur L2 :

je voulais mieux te connaître, Duo,

pas uniquement à travers les banques de données de G.

Tu étais déjà parti pour la Terre,

prendre tes fonctions de Preventer.

Je suis resté sur ta colonie, donc,

pour m'imprégner de ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es.

Respirer l'odeur artificielle comme sur L1,

ressentir le dénuement, la pauvreté, la fierté,

l'atmosphères,

la joie,

les peines,

_la mort._

_Te_ ressentir à travers ton lieu de naissance présumé.

Je voulais apprendre à te comprendre parce que tu me manquais,

parce que tu étais mon ami.

C'est sur ta propre Terre que j'ai compris que je faisais tout cela

parce que je t'aimais.

Bien des années auparavant ton regard m'avait touché,

tes mots avaient effleurés une partie de mon être.

Tes mots m'avaient appris à _être_.

Mais les années, la paix, m'ont appris à comprendre :

tu avais beau être agréable à regarder

c'est dans mes souvenirs que j'ai appris

te

désirer

physiquement,

dans mes espoirs que j'ai trouvé le courage

de tenter ma chance. De venir à toi.

C'est dans mes qualités de soldat « parfait » que j'ai puisé pour entrer 

sur ton lieu de travail.

Dans mes espoirs que j'ai trouvé le cran de me présenter à toi après des siècles

en sachant que tu m'appréciais, 

rien de plus.

Et justement je ne sais rien de ce nouveau toi.

_Nous sommes à armes égales._

Je t'aime à travers mes réminiscences.

Je t'aime sans t'aimer et je n'en t'aime que plus.

Tu n'es plus un adolescent

Moi non plus…

.

.

Je suis à la fois similaire et semblable à celui que tu as connu,

Bien plus grand qu'en AC 197.

_Plus homme_

Curieusement plus passe partout aujourd'hui,

si tant est qu'un asiate aux yeux bleus puisse l'être…

Normal, j'ai appris à vivre.

Mais l'ombre qui s'est infiltrée dans cette bâtisse aujourd'hui

n'avait pas de couleur

le bleu n'existe plus,

panne d'interrupteur

Mon intérieur reflète mon extérieur.

Je suis plus humain mais désespérément vide

_Froi__.d_

Je suis redevenu un outil aujourd'hui,

je l'espère pour la dernière fois.

J'ai appris à vivre

Je ne veux plus vivre seul.

.

.

A présent tu lèves les yeux au plafond,

Un moment je crois que tu m'as repér

Je retiens mon souffle…

Tu as l'air… triste,

las.

Tes cheveux sont caressés par le soleil.

Ton visage est beau, plus beau que dans mes souvenirs,

tes traits, harmonieux,

tes yeux violets, éteints.

Ta bouche est entrouverte

et toi…

tu es mort.

Tu baisses la tête.

Cherche dans un tiroir et prend une feuille

blanche.

Tu t'arrêtes, réfléchis

puis te met à rédiger avec frénésie,

Comme un possédé.

Et c'en effrayant car si le stylo s'affole

la main ne tremble pas.

_Résolution._

Je ne sais pas ce que tu écris

mais ça m'effraie.

.

.

Le téléphone sonne.

Duo cette fois décroche du premier coup.

La main cette fois tremble.

Ce qu'il a écrit l'a apparemment ébranlé.

_J'ai raison d'avoir peur._

Etre venu ici instinctivement en ayant pris en compte tous les paramètres

_sauf les sentiments, aspirations de ma mission…_

Impardonnable.

Hn.

Mais devant Duo

je ne suis qu'un homme…

.

.

Il sort du bureau en trombe :

une alerte terroriste à la Winner corp,

suffisamment sérieuse pour que le lieutenant-colonel intervienne.

Hm

Ca me laissera l'occasion de visiter son intérieur.

En son absence

je joue les voleurs.

J'attends que l'activité anormale se tasse un peu, juste suffisamment pour couvrir un éventuel bruit de ma part.

Puis je désactive l'alarme du bureau du lieutenant, et sors gracieusement de la bouche d'aération.

Tout du moins j'essais.

Oubliant de remettre tous mes muscles en place, je tombe lamentablement sur la moquette en un bruit mat.

Il fallait que je voie à mieux déterminer mes points de chutes.

Les attentats avaient du bon sinon je me faisais prendre directement.

.

.

Je replace mes muscles dans la douleur, me relève, observe la pièce et respire à pleins poumons le parfum de Duo :

il n'en porte pas.

Je sens juste sa peau.

Odeur chaude, musquée.

Il est à peine parti et il me manque.

Ce bureau beige et fonctionnel ressemble à ce nouveau lui, 

pas de fioriture, 

aucune touche personnelle,

aucune fantaisie…

Duo est bien mort, hélas.

Il a semblé revivre en écrivant sur cette page.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

.

.

J'entre dans sa vie, son univers actuel, avant d'en ressortir

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en venant ici.

_Le voir… juste le voir._

_Savoir peut-être…mais savoir quoi ?_

Peut-être le retrouver tel qu'il était avant ?

_Généreux, patient… bruyant…_

_amical._

Je ne lui apporterais rien.

Rien que mes désirs égoïstes.

Je voudrais m'approcher du bonheur,

m'approcher de lui

me fondre en lui.

J'ai besoin de Duo, mais rien ne dit qu'il ait besoin de moi

01

unique

égoïste

seul

toujours.

.

. 

J'aimerais le rendre heureux…

mais je ne sais pas comment.

_Il me reste des choses à apprendre._

Je prends la feuille et lit cette écriture

Chaotique et pourtant droite, si droite sur une feuille blanche.

Je lis et relis

**« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étoile filante »**

Relis encore

**« Je t'aime sans te connaître »**

Encore

**« Dans mon cœur je t'appartiens » **

Encore

**« J'écris ces mots que tu ne trouveras jamais**

Encore

**parce qu'il faut cesser d'écouter ses rêves »**

Nanni?

**« Nous sommes le 15 février AC 204 et après cette date **

**cesserai définitivement de penser à toi comme à un amour »**

Mais il va abandonner?

_M'abandonner._

**« Je cesserai d'être l'homme rêvant d'attraper une étoile filante »**

.

.

Oui il m'aime,

_Il m'aime…_

Nous nous aimons mutuellement.

Nous pouvons ne plus être seuls

ensemble.

Il n'est pas trop tard si nous y croyons.

Si Duo y croit.

_Heero_ _est_ grâce à toi…

.

.

Tu as noté ces mots pensant que je ne les lirais jamais.

_Trop tard…_

Je suis venu ici pensant te voir, sans savoir à quoi m'en tenir,

ayant l'intention de partir comme j'étais revenu

et pourtant…

Je prends un stylo noir de ton tiroir

et je te réponds.

Ce n'était pas un courrier

mais j'étais

je _suis_

le seul

_ton_ seul

lecteur.

Qui que ce soit fasse qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Je vais t'ouvrir mon cœur, baka, sans ta permission

parce c'est toi qui le possède.

Et alors que je relis cette première phrase

**« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étoile filante »**

Je ne peux que répondre, en toute honnêtet

**« J'ai eu du mal à définir mon point de chute »**

J'ai envie de rire

J'ai envie de toi.

Mais en attendant ton retour, Duo

j'écris à l'encre de mes rêves

ce qui a été _ma _réalit

pendant toutes ces années.

**.**

**.**

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Une fois que l'ex soldat eut fini de répondre à son correspondant, il vérifia que le couloir fut libre pour partir tranquillement par la porte cette fois-ci : après tout il n'allait pas retourner dans la bouche d'aération. Il était bien trop vieux pour ce genre de mission mais surtout, il préférait faire face à Duo….

sur ses deux jambes.

.

Le reste… est littérature -)

Vous connaissez la fin de l'histoire.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Petit mot de Mithy (bis)

J'ai rangé mes caramels et j'ai fait Heero ressortir son artillerie (sauf son spandex) ^^

De l'action et de l'amour… un peu de angst, sachant que le plus angsty est dans « Amoureux qui s'appelle maintenant « Une étoile filante…. »

Mah oui c'est en deux parties donc arc, donc nouveau titre ^^ 

Comment ça je suis débile ?

Oui je sais ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plus en tous cas ^^

.

.

@ ++++ !

.

.

Mithy ^^ *a  écrit ça aujourd'hui en deux heures montre en main*


End file.
